Notice Me
by Memoirs of the Haberdashery
Summary: High School AU: A flustered Matthew wakes up naked in  an also naked  Francis' bed with virtually no memory of the night before. Franada  with other pairings in the background. Rated T for implied sex, drinking, language, and  of course  yaoi.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This is my second fic (though I'm still working on my first...) and my first time writing this pairing. Franada really needs more love! Like, seriously. It's just so... *insert large arm gesture here*. This was an idea that popped into my head last night around...1-ish? Either way, this is more of a preview, prologue if you will, than a first chapter - I just would like to know if I should continue. This is an AU and I'll be using their human names. And now that my rambling is over here you go!

Oh, and I don't own Hetalia - I'm not awesome enough to be Prussia, let alone Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

A shrill beeping made (a now only half asleep) Matthew awaken just enough to reach out and slam down the snooze button. Positioning his hand directly above his alarm clock, like the Canadian had mastered over the years, Matthew forced his palm downwards – and was met with only air. Confused, he opened his eyes and was alarmed to see that his bedside table was missing. Matthew sat up abruptly – and immediately regret doing so when a stabbing pain seared its way through his skull, temple to temple, as if someone had dropped a flaming brick on his head.

Attempting to ignore the sudden throbbing, the small blond studied his surroundings to the best of his abilities and, after several minutes of careful observation, Matthew concluded that the room – and bed – that he was currently in couldn't possibly be his own. It was just too... disorganized? Play-boy-like? French? In any case, the Canadian was not at home and, now that he noticed it, lacked quite a bit of clothing.

His face flushed with embarrassment and what may have been innocence as he began scrambling around for his glasses. Matthew's flailing ceased, however, when his arm hit something warm and his hand was taken (by an unknown force) to something... wet? The boy slowly lowered his eyes to what had captured his appendage. Eyes widened in realization and the blush burned deeper onto his pale skin as he gazed upon (an equally unclothed) Francis Bonnefoy who was now planting soft kisses along the younger blond's knuckles. Their eyes locked briefly.

"Bonjour, mon cher."

This could not be happening.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews, alerts, and favorites! I honestly didn't think that anyone would really like this very much. *insert sweat-drop here* Anyway, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update and that the chapter isn't very long. I'm going to try to update once every week, as some weeks I have more things going on than others. Once again, please enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Notice Me. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Alexa Joel, respectively. **

* * *

After gaping at the Frenchman lounging in front of him for nearly a minute, Matthew's flustered flailing and unintelligible apologies returned tenfold. Francis, highly amused, smirked and pulled the smaller blond back down and pushed him onto his back. Matthew refused to make eye contact as the older man hovered above him.

"...shdprbghm." the Canadian mumbled.

"Hm?" Francis questioned, not quite hearing what he had said, yet not really paying attention either.

"...I-I should probably be going. I mean, my p-parents are probably concerned." he stuttered out once more. While not entirely untrue, Matthew just really wanted to figure out _why_ he was in his upperclassman's bed before getting seduced for (what he believed was) the second time.

"So soon?" the Frenchman _purred._ All Matthew could do was nod before racing to grab his uniform from the polished hardwood flooring, wincing at the pain in his _lower_ back as he pulled his trousers back on. He barely managed to find his glasses as he flung himself out the door and down the stairs, only briefly pausing to open and close the Bonnefoy's front door.

After walking (or maybe running) a reasonable distance away from where he had awoken, Matthew searched for his cell phone, which had somehow stayed in his pocket from what he knew had happened the night before. He willed his blush away at the thought while dialing a number he knew by heart,

"What's up Mattie?" an almost _too_ cheery voice cracked through after a few rings.

"H-hey, Al." he began. He really did not know how to (nor did he want to) explain what had happened the night before. "Do you think that you could come pick me up?"

"Sure! Anything for my little bro'. Where are you?"

Matthew glanced around, quickly finding an address, and hastily disclosed the necessary information to his older brother. After brief (or nonexistent, in Alfred's case) good byes, he hung up the phone and sat down on the nearest curb. The wind sent shivers running down his spine and he probably should have been wearing a coat, but the past 30 minutes were still weighing heavily on his mind and he really needed to think.

Pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head on his knees, Matthew tried reviewing all of the knowledge he had of the previous night. First, there was the fact that he woke up naked in _Francis Bonnefoy's_ bed. Not only did he have a reputation of being a huge playboy, but he had stolen Matthew's heart quite a few years ago. As a child he had looked up to Francis, almost as if he was his older brother, but his feelings obviously changed as he got older. He had come out of the closet recently and his family was (surprisingly) supportive. This fact did not change that he was nowhere _near_ ready to reveal his (somewhat) obvious feelings to Francis.

But Matthew knew he hadn't just randomly slept in the nude with Francis – he wasn't an idiot. And if the pain in his... ahem _vital regions_ were anything to go by, his assumption was true. He also knew that whatever happened was most likely alcohol-induced (at least on his part).

_"Who am I kidding?" _he thought, bitterness highly evident, even in his head. _"Why would he want to sleep with _me_? Maybe he thought I was Alfred, everyone else does... Either way, I probably didn't mean anything to him. I was just an easy lay on a Friday night."_

At this point the air surrounding him appeared to be darker and had almost dropped in temperature by a few degrees. And... was that a mushroom growing by his left foot? Alfred didn't seem to notice though when he pulled up in his over-large SUV and honked his overly-obnoxious horn, breaking Matthew out his (rather depressing) thoughts.

"M-maple!" the smaller of the two exclaimed, jumping nearly a foot up off of the spot he had just been resting on, face contorting in pain as he landed. "You could have warned me before doing that." At this, he pushed himself up off of the ground and glared slightly at the oblivious boy before him.

Alfred shrugged, honking his horn once more, apparently not caring whether or not he was disturbing any of the peace surrounding him. Sighing, Matthew entered the vehicle and barely managed to buckle in before they were speeding down the suburban neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *peeks head up from under a rock* Oh, hi there. Guess who's back? I honestly have no excuse for going this long without updating, but hopefully I'll no longer have to apologize to you guys after this. So yes, my apologizes are huge and are sent out to anyone who's been waiting for me to update. I love you all~ I'll stop talking now and go on to the usual procedure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and honestly wouldn't know what to do if I did. **

The moment the death-trap-on-wheels had stopped in front of the Jones-Williams household, Matthew flung himself out of the passenger seat and onto the grassy curb.

"Y-you nearly got us into an acc-"  
"Pssh, no, I didn-"  
"_Twice._" Matthew glared up at his brother before stomping up to their front door and greeting his mother.  
"Did you have fun at the party? Alfred said that you fell asleep on the couch and Gilbert took you home before he could do so himself." His mother's voice contained a twinge of concern, but she didn't seem to be in the mood to scold him. She hadn't seemed to catch on to his "lower-back" problem either, which he thanked every deity imaginable for.  
"Yeah, I had a great time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading upstairs to take a nap." He hated lying to his parents, but he really didn't want to explain the actual events that took place last night, especially before he was certain about what had actually happened. _I'll have to thank Al later for covering for me. _  
He limped up to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Matthew placed his phone and wallet on his desk before he flopped face-first onto his bed. He definitely had a lot to contemplate. _Maybe I will take that nap..._

* * *

"MATTIE! WAKE UP NOW OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"  
"Eep!" was all Matthew could utter before flying off of his bed, landing in a tangled heap of his sheets on the floor. He was used to this; Alfred tended to scream into to his room every Monday before sch-  
Then it hit him. He had slept until _Monday morning?_  
"Crap, my homework!" he cried, quickly scurrying up and racing to his dresser. He picked up the first two articles of clothing he could find, knowing subconsciously that he'd just have to come back to find something that didn't look like he had just blindly walked into his closet. He glanced at the clock, realizing with gratitude that Alfred had somehow woken him up with time to spare to take a shower.

"Just let Kiku or Eduard do it for you," Alfred suggested from outside the bathroom door. "That's what I always do." Matthew promptly ignored this and continued with his usual Monday-morning routine.

Five minutes later, Matthew had successfully completed his shower and had shrugged on his favorite red hoodie. Grabbing his bag, he hurried out of his room to scan the floor for the obnoxious boy. He had decided the best way to solve his homework situation would be to rush through it all during homeroom, they'd be getting there early anyway as Alfred liked to flirt with Arthur for at least thirty minutes before the bell rang. Once he had determined Alfred's actual location, the younger blonde slid on his shoes and rushed to scramble back into the passenger seat of the large SUV. Buckling himself in and gulping, Matthew nodded, signaling to his brother that he could proceed. His eyes were squeezed shut by the time they had made it to the end of their block.

* * *

As he had thought, they had made it to their school with nearly half an hour for him to work, not including the time he could spend over the course of the day. Not expecting any interruptions, Matthew headed towards his locker. The school had established a no backpack rule last May when a certain albino pulled a prank that caused ten of their classmates to trip over the bags and nearly kill themselves. He smiled shook his head fondly as he pulled out his pre-calculus textbook. Gilbert was a horrible trouble maker, but was probably the closest thing to a best friend Matthew had.

He slammed his locker shut and turned around only to be face to face with the one person he least expected.

"Salut, _mon cher_~"

**R&R S'il vous plait!**


End file.
